1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hub for off-road motorcycle, and more particularly to a hub having two adjustable annular elements for easily assembling.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hub for off-road motorcycle in accordance with the prior art comprises a bearing having two connecting portions respectively integrally formed at two ends thereof. Each of the two connecting portions having a plurality spoke holes defined radially spacedly thereon. The spokes holes of each of the connecting portions are staggeringly arranged and correspond to a plurality of holes on a rim, such that a plurality of spokes is assembled between the holes of the rim and the spoke holes of the hub.
However, when the spoke holes are drilled inaccurately, the spokes are unable to be precisely mounted between the hub and the rim, because the hub is integrally formed and is unable to be adjusted. If the spokes are mounted in an incorrect way, the rim is easily deformed without the correct support by the spokes. Therefore, the manufacture of the conventional hub is time-consuming if each of the spoke holes is drilled in an accurate position on the hub.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional hub for off-road motorcycle.